Vegeta's Problem
by Izumi Anne
Summary: What is Vegeta's worst fear?


It was a clear sunny day, and Vegeta had just gotten inside from his daily training routines. He got himself something to drink and watched as Trunks ran off to find Goten, shaking his head at his son. Last time that Trunks had run off with that boy, Vegeta had found out that their 'training' was looking for girls at the local shopping center. Thinking of punishments for if he found them doing this again, the Saiyan Prince sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen, downing the water in his glass.

His daughter Bra entered the room, sitting down across from him. "Afternoon, daddy! I love you!" This was when Vegeta's problems started. Usually when she said I love you, recently, it meant she wanted something—Bulma said it was just a stage, but Vegeta wasn't so sure about that. Saiyans didn't go through 'stages' like that. She had the sweetest smile on her face, and sparkles in her eyes.

With a slight sigh, Vegeta looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question, wondering what on Earth she could want this time. Bra had happily explained, then, that she wanted him to take her to the shopping center for clothes shopping. It was an excuse to make sure Trunks and Goten didn't show and start following girls around when they should have been training, so Vegeta agreed with a simple nod. His daughter had squealed and pulled him out to the car, singing.

Now, Bra hadn't told her father who she was shopping for, nor had he cared—he had just assumed that she wanted more clothes for herself. Human females seemed to have an obsession with having the "cutest" clothes, he'd noticed. But once inside the shopping center, his assumptions went up in smoke as he quickly realized the clothes that his daughter was piling into her arms weren't women's clothes—but they didn't exactly look like men's, either. He had begun to protest, but seeing a cute pout on Bra's face made him sigh and give in.

Not ten minutes later was he regretting this. They moved deeper and deeper into more girlish clothes, Vegeta even not coming out of the dressing room in some of them, refusing to do it. When she finally said that she was done, he bought some of the clothes. He figured then that his troubles were over—he could hide the clothes in his closet and only wear them if Bra pouted. Once the clothes were paid for, he saw a sly smile on his child's face.

"What is it?" he regretted this the moment he'd said it, as Bra pushed some of the now tagless girly-clothes into his arms, saying that the cashier thought he'd looked cute in them and would allow him to wear them home. He was about to protest again, but the sly smile quickly turned into a tearful pout, and he went back into the dressing room, mentally cursing ever having female children as he pulled the clothes on.

To head home, Vegeta took every back road he could think of to keep anyone from spying him—but sadly, his plan failed. On the way home, another car—carrying none other than Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Goku, pulled up alongside.

"What are you wearing, dad?" Trunks was the first to question. The response was a simple 'shut up'.

"It looks like he's wearing Bra's clothes!" Goten added his two cents in. The reaction to this was a low growl.

Goku could hardly contain himself, laughing so hard. "Vegeta—wearing—girls' clothes!!" he fell back in the seat, still laughing. "Oh, man, I could never see this coming, not in a million years!" he was now clutching to his stomach that he was laughing so hard.

Seeing Goku's reaction, blown out of proportion, Goten and Trunks's laughter grew all the more, and soon they were right beside Goku.

Gohan was having problems keeping his eyes on the road and his hands from shaking as he drove from silent laughter.

Their laughter was short lived. Vegeta, finally tired of it, reached out the window of his car, and exploded theirs, driving along while they twitched on the road.

Bra leaned out the window. "Sorry, daddy's still getting used to his new clothes! Mom had to throw away all his old ones because they were filthy!"

At this, Vegeta let out a string of curses that made Bra's mouth drop open. "Daddy, I should tell mom!"

When Vegeta began to protest and practically beg her not to, Goku lead the group in another fit of laughter as the two drove away.

----

Vegeta woke with a start, looking around the room in the dead of night. He checked the closet, and then sighed. "…I'm never going shopping again."


End file.
